The Wrath of Emmett
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: What happens when Emmett is in the mood for pranking? How will he make even the bravest of the Cullens curse and scream? And will he prank Bella? Will the others think up a prank for Emmett? Read to see what happens! Rubbish summary, the story is better!
1. A Smile So Evil

BPOV

I was going to Edward's house today, like I usually did at the weekends now. I spent all my free time with him. I stumbled out of bed, tripping on some books I left on the floor. I felt two cold arms wrap around me, and I managed to avoid hitting the ground. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly. Edward pulled me round to face him.

"It's ok Bella. I'm used to it now." he chuckled, putting his hands on my face. I smiled, feeling my cheeks cool down.

"Thanks again. Could I just go and get ready?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go back home and get ready. I'll bring the car." he replied, before kissing me on the cheek and ducking out of the window. I chose a pair of skinny jeans, and a red blouse. Alice had bought these for me on one of her many shopping trips. I hated it when she bought me things, but she ignored me like always. I went into the bathroom and got changed. My face was relatively clear of spots, I only had a few imperfections here and there. I was satisfied, so I splashed my face with cold water, helping to wake me up a bit. I grabbed my toothbrush, and squirted some toothpaste onto the brush. I let the minty smell travel up my nose. I finished brushing, and put the brush back in the pot. I looked at my hair, a mess as usual. I yanked the brush through it, and managed to tame it a bit. I wouldn't put it up, besides, I'd accidently dropped my last hair band into the toilet. There I go again, Bella the klutz. I didn't fancy using it again. I don't think anyone would. Charlie had left for work, so I went downstairs and fetched myself a bowl of cereal, chewing the flakes slowly. I washed the bowl and spoon. As I put the spoon back in the drawer, I heard the familiar smooth hum of Edward's Volvo. I heard a quiet knock. I checked myself in the mirror, scanning over my appearance. I looked tired, but it would have to do for today. I opened the door, and saw my fiancé standing there, smiling my favourite crooked smile. My eyes traced over his perfect face, I never got over the beauty of it. He stepped forward, snapping me out of my trance.

"Hello again, Bella."

"Hi." I mumbled. He took my face in his hands, and kissed my lips lightly. I just about managed to refrain from kissing his face off. I knew how he had to control himself. His breath made me dizzy, yet again. He took my hand in his, and we walked to the awaiting Volvo. I jumped in the seat and did my belt, just as Edward was already driving down the road.

"I just need to warn you, Emmett is in the mood for pranking today. He's been reciting the Chinese national anthem backwards to try and hide his thoughts. To be honest, I'm surprised he even knows Chinese, let alone the national anthem!" Edward scoffed.

"Ah. As long as he doesn't prank me, then I'm fine!" I replied.

"Well, er, there's a problem there. Emmett was thinking about pranking you. I don't know what he'll do to you though, but I'll protect you no matter what."

"Edward, I don't need protecting from Emmett. He's literally a big brother to me."

"Exactly, he thinks it's acceptable to prank you as you are technically his little sister!" Edward replied.

"Yes, but I'm sure they won't be too bad." I laughed, quietening down when I saw Edward's face had gone hard.

"You have no idea." Edward said harshly.

"Oh come on Edward. It'll be funny seeing what he does to the others. Oh, and maybe we could think of a prank for him. All of us could!" I chirped. This softened him up a bit. We were almost there, the house came into sight. We parked, and Edward was opening my door before I'd gotten to my seatbelt. I stepped out onto the pavement, catching a glimpse of the Cullen's many cars lined up in the garage. My stomach was twisting, I was a bit worried about facing the wrath of Emmett Cullen. We walked to the door, and Esme opened it with a calming smile on her face.

"Hello Bella. Welcome back." she cheered. She skipped forward and gave me a motherly hug. We strode inside, me cowering into Edward's chest, preparing for something to happen, and it did. Emmett jumped out from the kitchen, a massive grin on his face.

"RAWR!" he screeched. I jumped back in surprise. Emmett fell on the floor and started laughing his head off. Edward stepped in front of me and growled.

"Come on Edward. It was funny! I just wanted to see her face." Emmett guffawed.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?" Edward snarled.

"Whoa. Calm down Edward! I thought it would be funny. Bella, do you forgive me?" Alice giggled. I glared at her. Alice's face fell.

"I will only forgive you if you promise not to buy me any clothes for a month!" I cackled.

"No! Bella, you can't do that to me!" Alice cried.

"I just did." I laughed. Alice fell to the floor, taking the place of Emmett. She sobbed, no tears falling from her eyes. Jasper glared at me as he consoled his wife. It pulled at my heartstrings.

"Oh fine. A WEEK then Alice." I said, defeated. Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you Bella! I won't do that ever again!" she giggled. I hugged her back. When she was finished, she ran upstairs. I looked at Emmett, who had a smile that was so evil, I wanted to run away and scream.


	2. Hot n Cold

BPOV

The day passed relatively free of Emmett's pranks, Esme arranged her flowers in her

Art-Deco vases, Alice went shopping with Rosalie. Jasper and Edward played a game of VERY quick chess, Carlisle worked in his office, whilst Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Just as Edward and Jasper finished their 67th game of chess, I wanted to know where Emmett was.

"Edward, where's Emmett?" I asked curiously.

"Um. I think he said he was going hunting on his own. Which is strange, as he usually goes with at least one other person. I think he's up to something Bella." Edward replied.

"Yeah, he's perfectly capable." I laughed.

The evening passed slowly, and I grew tired despite only sitting and watching multiple games of chess. I let out a yawn, so Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me to his bedroom. He left whilst I got ready. I felt like having a shower, so I grabbed a towel and my pyjamas and left them on the floor in the corner of the room. I turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up. Once it had warmed up, I stepped in. I was in for about a minute when the warm water turned cold. _Freezing_ cold. I screamed, just able to hear the bathroom door open and close in a few seconds. I shakily stepped out of the shower, whimpering. The water-heater must have broken. I looked in the corner for my towel and pyjamas. _They were gone._ This wasn't a coincidence; there was a reason for the hot water turning off, and my clothes gone.

"EMMETT!!!!" I screeched. I heard a booming laugh come from by the door.

"Emmett, GIVE MY CLOTHES BACK!" I screamed.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Edward called from downstairs.

"Come here!" I replied. A few seconds later I heard Edward.

"Emmett, why have you got Bella's clothes and her towel?" Edward growled suspiciously.

"Uh I um… was getting them for her." Emmett stuttered.

"No you weren't. There is no point in lying when I can read your mind, Emmett." Edward hissed.

"Bella, sorry!" Emmett sang. I heard a loud thump.

"It's not funny!" Edward shouted. I heard Emmett burst out laughing again.

"OW! ESME, EDWARD HIT ME!" Emmett screamed.

"Boys! Stop it, before you break something!" Esme replied, panicky.

"Bye Edward, Rosalie's calling me." I heard Emmett mumble before hearing a swoosh of air.

"Bella, I'm going to open the door and throw your towel and clothes in, ok?" Edward asked, embarrassed.

"Sure. It doesn't matter if you see me you know." I replied, embarrassed too.

The door opened and my clothes and towel came through, landing at my feet. It closed again.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I'll wait here for you." Edward called.

"Sure."

I got changed, hoping and wishing that Emmett wouldn't be pranking me anytime soon.


	3. Phone Call

**I had a massive author's block. My sister gave me this idea, I think it is hilarious!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV**

I was home alone, Edward had taken Bella to their meadow, Carlisle and Esme were furniture shopping, and Rosalie and Alice had gone shopping. I was alone with Emmett, and I didn't like the emotions coming off of him. They were evil, they had been since yesterday. I heard Emmett bound down the stairs.

"Jaaaassspppeeerrr." Emmett chirped. He had a big grin. I could feel even more evil coming off of him now.

"Emmett, whatever you are going to do, don't do it." I exclaimed.

"Do what? Don't be such a worry-pot Jazzy." Emmett piped. I hated it when he called me that.

"I can feel the evil coming off of you. Don't try hiding it."

Emmett pulled a face.

"Jasper. I'm only going to buy a new flat-screen." Emmett said whilst pulling out a folded leaflet with TVs on it. This reassured me.

"Ok. Bye." I muttered. I heard the door slam, the frame falling on the ground. I sat for a few minutes, wondering what to do. I'd hunted yesterday, so I wasn't too thirsty. I eventually decided to drill the door frame back into place. I hauled it up and drilled the nails in. That would do until the next time. I replaced the drill back in the garage. I sat back on the sofa. I felt the vibrating of my mobile in my back pocket. I stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jasper Hale." I heard a rasping voice say.

"Who is it?"

"I do not wish to say."

"Well… what do you want?" I demanded.

"I am holding Alice Cullen captive. You will come and negotiate with me at the clearing in the forest. Do not bring anyone else or I will have to get more custa- I will have to kill her."

"What? You lay a finger on her and I'll…." I was cut off.

"Just meet me at the clearing in 5 minutes." then the croaky voice was cut off. They had hung up on me. I snapped my phone shut and flew out of the door, slamming it shut. I heard the door frame clatter onto the floor. That was the least of my worries right now. I had to save Alice from this… freak. The forest flew by me. I came to the clearing. I could smell some human food… but I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't smell Alice either. I saw a pink flower post-it note in the centre. I ran over to it and picked it up.


	4. Bucket of Custard

JPOV

I scanned through the note, it said:

_You've just been pranked by the prank master! Look up!_

My stomach lurched. It was Emmett all along. I looked up to see a bucket of custard tipping over from a branch. I didn't have time to get away, even with my vampire speed. The custard slopped all over me. On my head, the clothes Alice bought me, my shoes. My phone was probably dead now. The custard oozed down my body. I lifted up my hand, clenching it into a fist. I saw Emmett jump down in front of me, and then he fell over and laughed. His laughter could probably be heard in Canada! He rolled around in the grass.

"You hahaha are hehehe soooo hahehaheha GULLIBLE!" he guffawed. I gathered some custard in my fist and threw it on Emmett's face. It splatted all over his laughing face, which froze.

"You did not just do that!" he hissed, all his happy feelings gone in a puff of smoke.

"Oh yes I did, custard face." I chuckled.

"JASPER!!" Emmett screeched.

"You're upset about getting a faceful of custard? I got a whole bucket dumped on my head!" I moaned.

"Fine. Oh, and by the way I filmed your reaction on camera!" Emmett said, grumbling at first lightening up towards the end.

"WHAT? Please don't tell me you'll show the others!" I groaned.

"You guessed it. They were all a part of this too you know. They are home, waiting to see the video!" Emmett guffawed. I sighed. Emmett grabbed my arm and dragged me home. Everyone was standing at the door, with annoying smiles on their faces. Bella and Esme were the only sympathetic ones.

"So? Where is the tape?" Edward asked. Emmett reached into his pocket.

"Here." he said whilst waving in the air.

"What are we waiting for? Let's watch it!" Alice chirped. The little traitor.

We filed into the living-room, and Emmett slotted the tape into the player. It showed me with a panicky face coming into the clearing. Rosalie giggled at this bit. Emmett smiled smugly and interlocked his fingers in hers. I picked up the note and read it in a few seconds. You saw Emmett's hand reach out and push the bucket over from the trees. It saw my bewildered face as I was covered in the slimy yellow stuff. The tape ended there. I hadn't realised that I'd gouged material out of the sofa I'd been sitting on.

"Your face was priceless!" Carlisle chuckled. I glared at him. His face immediately fell.

"Sorry Jasper." he apologized. I gave him a small smile and turned to face the wall. Emmett would have to be punished. It would take a big prank to scare him.


	5. The Slimy Blobs

**RPOV**

I had nothing to do. Everyone was at home, Alice kept rewatching the video of Jasper getting covered in custard. I'd done my make-up, organized my clothes and had a shower. So I decided to read a book. This was unusual of me. I took Bella's copy of Wuthering Heights which she had left on the drawer next to the flat screen. I took the battered copy and flew up the stairs to mine and Emmett's room. I sat down on the silky covers and moved myself into a lying down position. I put my head down on the pillow, and felt something squishy in it. Esme had probably added an extra layer of material in there. I read a few pages until I felt something wet and slimy crawling up my hand. My eyes flickered to the object leaving the trail. It was a blob oozing slime. I screamed. I jumped up, shaking my hand to remove the slimy intruder.

"EW EW EW EW EW!" I shrieked. I stepped on a lump under the carpet. Yet more slimy blobs rained down on me. My hair was ruined now! I felt a tonne of them slide down my back.

"Someone HELP ME!" I screamed. Bella came rushing in, at human speed which was too slow for me.

"Rosalie. Why are you covered in slugs?" Bella asked with a bewildered expression. That's what the slimy blobs were. Slugs.

"Get them OFF ME!" I snapped. I shook my head, slugs flying everywhere. One went down the front of my top. That was the last straw.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched. Bella's arms were flailing everywhere, trying to save me from these beasts. Emmett ran in.

"Rosalie? I'm sorry babe." he said, smirking. I felt like my brain had exploded. My _husband _had did this to _me_?

"How COULD YOU!" I shouted. He came towards me, arms open. I swatted them away. The whole family were in here now. Edward was trying to hide a smirk, and Esme had a horrified expression on her face. I ran into the bathroom, removed my clothes and jumped into the shower. I grabbed a body scrub, and scrubbed as hard as I could. The slugs were whirling down the plughole, where I never hoped to see them EVER again.

BPOV

I was sitting with Edward, when I heard someone screaming. It had to be Rosalie, Alice was down here with us, and Esme was reading a book about architecture. I jumped up, but felt Edward's arms snake around my waist, holding me back.

"Edward, let me go."

"Leave her. She deserves this." Edward replied, grinning.

"Deserves what?" I snapped, Edward pulled his arms back. I shot an apologetic glance at him, then ran up the stairs to Rosalie's room. I opened the door. What I saw was possibly the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen. Rosalie was dancing round the room covered in slugs. I fought the giggle that was about to escape my lips.

"Rosalie. Why are you covered with slugs?" I asked.

"Get them OFF ME!" she snapped. She shook her head, slugs almost hitting me. One went down her top. I gave out a quiet laugh, but I don't think Rosalie noticed as she was too upset about the slugs.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed yet again. I put my arms out gingerly, trying to remove what I could. Emmett came in, grinning. He had done this of course. How could he?

"Rosalie? I'm sorry babe." he said, smirking. Rosalie's face turned to thunder.

"How COULD YOU!" she screeched. Emmett reached out for her, but she hit his arms away. The whole family had come in now to see what was going on. Rosalie ran past us into her en-suite bathroom and locked the door. You could hear her scrubbing ferociously.

"Emmett. That was despicable behaviour! Do you hear me?" Esme snapped. Emmett smiled cheekily.

"It was funny. I said I was sorry." he replied. Everyone turned their backs on him and exited the room, leaving him standing there.


	6. Call This Number

**A.N: Me and my friend (1inaMillion xxx) conjured this chapter up in Chemistry, so the idea of this prank is partly hers. I just put it into words.**

APOV

I was going shopping with Bella today, much to her disappointment. I didn't understand how any girl could _hate shopping_! I fetched my sea-blue handbag and my wallet, it was stuffed with dollar notes. I ran into the kitchen and tugged on Bella's elbow. She was slowly eating her lasagne Esme prepared for her. Bella had tried to complain… as usual, but Esme was having none of it.

"Bella. HURRY UP." I moaned. Her eyes flickered reluctantly to my face.

"Let me eat Alice, I don't want to faint in the changing-rooms, do I?" She mumbled back.

I sighed. No, I would not want that to happen. Besides, Edward would kill me if anything happened to her. I paced in and out of the kitchen. As soon as Bella had just placed her knife and fork down on her plate, I grabbed it and put it into the dishwasher. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my room and pulled her into my walk-in closet. I chose her a coral pink coat with a tie up belt. It went well with her cheeks when she blushed. I chose a green leather coat. Bella smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said, pursing her lips. I carried her quickly down the stairs and dropped her by my red Alfa Romeo. Her eyes widened at my car. I giggled. We got in the car and drove off to the mall. When we were there, we got out of my car and I ran into the mall. At human speed of course. Bella still wasn't able to keep up. I went straight into the nearest designer shop. I was looking at some black skinny jeans for Bella when I heard her giggle again. My head snapped towards her.

"Bella. What is so funny?" I laughed half-heartedly. Bella shook her head, closing her eyes. I saw a group of men staring at my back through the window. They probably liked my coat. But I was getting worried now. Had I accidentally ripped it? I had to check.

"Bella. I'm just going to try something on." I said whilst grabbing the nearest item of clothing and walking into the changing-room.

"Okay." she giggled silently. I stood in front of the mirror, then turned my back to it. My head still examining myself. That's when I saw it. There was a pink post-it note on my back. Just like the one Emmett had used in Jasper's prank. Emmett.

The note read

_If you like my body, then call this number and you'll get a close up._ My head boiled with rage. Emmett had put my real mobile number on it. My phone was at home. Emmett was going to die. He'd ruined one of the only shopping trips I'd ever had with Bella. I wasn't in the mood anymore. I stormed out of the changing room. I stomped up to Bella.

"Bella. Why didn't you tell me about this?" I hissed, holding up the note.

"It was… funny. I didn't do it I swear!" she muttered. I crumpled the note up. We went back to the car and I drove home. I ran to my phone and turned it on. I had 37 missed calls. _Great_. I had some voicemail. I listened to it, preparing to be disgusted.

"Hey babe. I'm free tonight at 9pm. My wife will be out. Wanna come over?..." I snapped my phone shut. I lobbed it onto the sofa, scared I would break it if I threw it elsewhere.

"Emmett." I growled. Emmett slunk out from behind the sofa. He smiled at me.

"Well hello Alice. Did you enjoy the shopping trip? It was very short!" he said enthusiastically. I frowned. I fished the crumpled up note out of my pocket.

"Can you explain this?" I snarled. Emmett tried to put a serious face on. I suddenly had a vision. Emmett was going to prank Edward next. I shook my head, trying to concentrate on the issue right now.

"It was a joke." Emmett said, a laugh escaping his lips. His face went from serious to hysterical. I tackled him on the floor, and started tickling him. This was one of the only ways I could punish him. He was very ticklish!

"AAHH ALICE HEHEHE STOP HAHAHHA!" Emmett squealed. Bella ran in and fell onto the sofa, laughing her head off. Edward followed soon after. His face reminded me of the vision. He read my mind and pulled a face. I smirked back, and returned to torturing the squealing man below me.

"Ok kids. Enough." Carlisle ordered, grinning a bit but sucking in his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing.

"Firstly hehehe Carlisle hehehe we arrreeee hehehehhee nooootttt kiiidddsss haahahahahahah!" Emmett trilled. I heard a ripping sound. OH MY GOD. He had just ripped my jacket!

"EMMETT!" I cried. Emmett laughed even harder, so I kicked him where it hurts, _hard_. He cursed and rolled around, sending tremors of laughter throughout the family who had now gathered in the living-room. I scowled, and skipped off to my closet, where I planned to check the rest of my clothes for unwanted notes.


	7. The Wrong Stethescope

**A.N: Again, the same note as the last chapter. I and my friend 1inaMillion xxx thought this one up in Biology (Chemistry last time) I came up with the idea but my friend helped develop this prank more.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CPOV

I was going to have a laid back day at the hospital today. It was a Sunday, so I was given the minor problems to deal with. I packed my briefcase during the night. Including my first aid kit, stethoscope and syringes. I got myself ready for work. Putting on my clean white coat. I strode down the stairs. Everyone was smirking at me, including Esme. I ignored it, they were probably laughing about something that I had missed. I jumped into my car, and drove to the hospital. There wasn't too much traffic. I arrived at the reception to sign in. Leanne, the receptionist gave me a weak smile, blushing like Bella does. She twirled a lock of hair in her fingertips, it was shining in the sun that was coming through the window.

"Hello, Dr Cullen." she mumbled. She blinked a few times, gazing at me. This grew tiring, having the un-natural beauty of a vampire could be annoying at times. I coughed, this startled her.

"Sorry." she murmured, passing me my paperwork. I smiled at her, and made my way to my first patient. A 26 year old man with a chest infection. I flew through the door, and carefully placed my briefcase on my desk.

"Hello sir. What can I do for you today?" I asked. The man threw me a dirty look and gave a chesty cough.

"Just get on with it. I have a chest infection." he grumbled. I nodded, and turned to open the latch on my briefcase, turning the numbers on the combination lock.

"I'll just get my stethoscope so I can hear if there is any liquid in your lungs when you breath, ok?" I confirmed whilst rooting around for my stethoscope. I found something shaped like my stethoscope, so I pulled it out. My eyes went wide. This wasn't my professional metal stethoscope, this was some plastic toy one. I took a deep breath.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the man spat. I faced him.

"There seems to be some kind of mistake. I did not pack this stethoscope." I complained.

"Play your jokes on someone that finds them funny." the man snarled, before storming out. I was frozen. I didn't think anyone knew the combination to my briefcase. Unless Edward had done this. He could read my mind, couldn't he? I clicked my tongue. I had more work to do. Next on my list was someone with a head injury that needed stitching up. I locked my briefcase, hoping that there were no other dummy items in there. I strode down the corridor, until I came to my next patient. I opened the door and walked in. There was a fifty year old woman. She grimaced at patted her head. I gave her an apologetic smile, and set my briefcase on the table again. _Please can I have my proper needle and thread_, I pleaded in my mind. I examined the injury, it definitely needed a few stitches. I opened my briefcase again, and rummaged through it. I found the sealed plastic box that contained my sterile needles and thread. I opened it and couldn't believe it. The needles weren't sharp and metal, they were blunt and plastic. The thread was wool. I smacked my head.

"I'm sorry. But I can't help you." I announced despairingly. The woman rolled her eyes. I packed my briefcase and passed the woman's documents to Dr Snow.

"Why aren't you helping her?" he asked, bewildered.

"Someone replaced all of my medical equipment with toys." I sniffed. Dr Snow sighed, and walked into the middle aged woman's room. I stormed back to my car. Edward would pay for doing this. I sped back home. I ran inside and threw my suitcase on the floor.

"Right. Who just ruined my day of work?" I demanded. Edward looked at the floor, Emmett elbowed him, hard. Everyone looked at Emmett.

"WHAT! It wasn't me! I don't know the combination to your briefcase!" Emmett argued. Ah, he knew what had happened. He knew that my ruined day of work had something to do with my briefcase.

"Emmett. How do you know about my briefcase?" I ordered. Emmett's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Well, uh… Edward told me he did it!" Emmett said, pointing his finger at Edward. Edward's eyes went wide.

"Carlisle, I swear I didn't put those things in your briefcase. I only gave Emmett the combination because he threatened to prank Bella again!" he exclaimed. I shot a face like thunder at Emmett.

"Is this true, Jasper, Bella, Esme, Alice, Rosalie?" They all nodded. Emmett smacked his hand to his head.

"Guys! What was that for? Tell tales…" Emmett moaned. It was punishment time.

"Emmett. I'm banning you from watching TV, starting NOW!" I declared. Bella stifled a laugh.

"Carlisle. I'm sorry!" Emmett begged. That's what he said to everyone but he still keeps going.

"That's what you always say. But I don't think you ever are." I laughed sarcastically. Emmett pulled a face, then ran outside. I hope he had learned his lesson, but I was just afraid of what he'd do next.


	8. Empty Salt Shake

**A.N- So sorry! I haven't updated for a long time because I've been working on my other more 'serious' stories. It's great to return to one that makes me laugh as I write it up! I felt so sorry for Esme doing this… I had to get everyone pranked!**

_**ESPOV**_

"Bella, would you like anything to eat?" I asked, putting my hand lightly on her shoulder. Bella looked up at me.

"Yes please Esme. Can I have a lasagne?" Bella replied, I nodded in response. I walked down the corridor to the kitchen. I minced the beef, which had the faint smell of blood on it. I mixed the beef with the sauce, and plopped it into a dish to go in the oven. I put a strip of lasagne pasta on the top, and sprinkled it with cheese.

"Esme?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Yes Carlisle?" I called back.

"Can you help me choose our new holiday apartment in London?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be right there." I left the lasagne out on the table, leaving it to take the shape of its container.

_**EMPOV**_

"Esme?" Carlisle called.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Can you help me choose our new holiday apartment in London?"

"Yes. I'll be right there." Yes, now was my chance!

_**ESPOV**_

The apartment we bought in London was just to our taste. It was bright and airy, and it overlooked the River Thames. I returned to the kitchen. The lasagne was still there. I opened the oven, and put the lasagne on the shelf. I walked back into the living room. I heard Bella's stomach gurgle.

"Oh Bella dear, I'm terribly sorry! I was caught up in a few things. The lasagne is just cooking now." I gushed. Bella smiled.

"No problem, I'm not going to drop down dead, don't worry!" she giggled. Emmett was jiggling the TV remote in his hand, a subtle smile played on his lips. I raised my eyebrows, but turned my head to see what he was watching. I sighed. American football, I should have known. I watched the figures run across the screen for a few minutes, when my vampire hearing heard the buzzer for the oven. Bella sighed in relief, knowing her stomach was just about to be filled. I jumped up and skipped into the kitchen. I opened the oven, putting oven gloves on before I did. I grabbed the lasagne dish and set it down on the counter. I tipped it out onto a plate, before adding a few salad leaves to the top for decoration. It looked appetising in a human way. To me it was nothing possibly able to pass my lips. I proudly brought in the dish, setting it down on the table in front of Bella. I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed some cutlery and a serviette. Bella licked her lips. I sat on the sofa opposite, and watched as she put her first morsel of food into her mouth. Her face twisted as she tasted it, then she spat it out. My eyes widened. Did I get the ingredients wrong?

"Bella. What does it taste like?" I asked anxiously.

"It's lovely Esme, thank you. It was just a bit hot." she replied in a weak voice. I sighed.

"Your emotions are actually showing your disgust at the food." Jasper laughed. Bella glared at him, but then gave me an apologetic smile.

"Ok. Can I just ask, how much salt did you add Esme?" Bella mumbled. My eyebrows creased. I didn't add salt.

"I didn't add any." I exclaimed. Bella smiled sarcastically. I went through my actions. I had prepared the lasagne, but I hadn't added any salt. Carlisle had called me to help him choose a holiday apartment… SOMEONE MUST HAVE TAMPERED WITH BELLA'S MEAL WHEN I WAS GONE! It was either Edward… but he wouldn't do that to Bella! There was Alice… no… not the type. Jasper wouldn't either. Rosalie had been shopping… EMMETT!

"Emmett." I growled. Everyone sighed loudly, they'd probably expected it to be him.

"AGGHHHHHH!" Emmett screamed, running out of the room.

"Bella. I need to go." Edward said, who's face was hard, his hands clenched into fists. Bella kissed his cheek, and Edward ran after Emmett. We sat in silence, wondering what to say. After a few moments, we heard the pained cries and booming laughs of Emmett, and the roaring and hissing of Edward. Even Bella could hear the racket! Bella and I winced as we heard the loud thumps. I put my arm around her.

"Bella. I'm going to get something else for you to eat, and this time I won't leave the food unsupervised." I murmured into her ear. Bella nodded, and I got up to go to the kitchen. I was curious as to how much salt Emmett had used. I picked up the salt shake, it was empty. I threw it at the wall, thought I'm not usually a violent person. No one would mess with my precious meals that I made for my precious Bella!

**A.N- So, whaddya think? Please review! It's Edward's prank next!Thanks to all that review!**

**No.1-Twilight-Fan**

**x**


	9. My Beloved Piano

**A.N- Oh my gosh I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated! Almost a month! I've been really busy with another one of my stories! Here it is…. the next chapter!**

_**EPOV**_

Bella wanted me to go out and get some petrol for her car, she was exhausted from Alice's shopping trip. The rusty vehicle coughed and wheezed its way down the road to the nearest petrol station that was ten miles away. I was going to get her a new car someday. I was just waiting for this one to give up. Would I get her a BMW, or a convertible, or a Volvo like mine? Somehow I didn't think that Bella would like a flashy car. I wish she would give in. I pulled in to the busy petrol station. Everyone from Forks came here to fill up their petrol tanks. I got out of the car slowly, scared that the old car door would come off if I got out too fast. Thankfully, the door survived. I grabbed the hose and slipped the nozzle into the car. The numbers ticked by slowly, I tapped my fingers impatiently. Finally, it was done and I went inside to pay. There was a short queue to the till. In a few minutes I was there. The checkout girl was thinking many vile things in her shallow mind.

_Ooohhh. He is sooo sexy. I wonder if he'll come home with me._

_Should I slip my number in with the receipt?_

_If he has a girlfriend, she must be a supermodel to be good-looking enough for him!_

I growled silently under my breath. The checkout girl blushed, clearly dazzled by me. She seemed to drag out the process of the payment. She handed me the receipt and I checked that there was no number. Thank the Lord there wasn't. I strode out and back to the groaning car. I got in when I heard my phone go. There was a new message.

_Edward. I'm so so so so so sorry! I never meant for it to happen. I'm such a frickin klutz! I was looking at your piano when I thought one of the legs was loose. So I bent down to tighten it and the whole thing fell down and smashed! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL PAY FOR THE DAMAGE!_

_Bella_

My hands clenched my phone, I used all of my self-control not to crush it. I knew Bella was clumsy, and luck wasn't always on her side. I'd accepted that long ago. But this… my dear piano. It was the piano that I first created Bella's Lullaby on. I revved on the engine, despite the rattling sound that came from within. I was desperate to see if I could salvage anything from the wreck that would be my piano.

I pulled in to the drive, shutting off the engine as fast as possible. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door, it swung open. Everyone was sitting there casually. I was too worried to hear their thoughts. Bella was laid-back too, she didn't seem at all worried about what she'd done.

"Bella. I just want to let you know that even though you did what you did, I won't ever leave you!" I gushed. Bella looked bewildered.

"What? What are you talking about Edward?" she asked. My mouth dropped open. She hadn't done it.

"You didn't break my piano?" I sighed. Bella shook her head. A smirk came across Emmett's face. I felt my lips pull back from my teeth. I listened to his thoughts.

_What an idiot. He thought Bella actually did it! She is a klutz but she doesn't even lay a finger on his piano!_

When Emmett saw my face his smile vanished. My fists were clenched into tight balls.

_Oh crap. Why did I do this? He knows… he's read my mind. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!_

What if he had actually damaged my beloved piano? I ran into the darkened room. If my heart could beat, it would have fluttered out of my chest. I didn't know what I would find. Either the shattered remains of my piano or it would be intact. I switched the light on. To my relief, the piano was in one piece. There was a post-it note on the top of it, identical to the one Emmett had used for Jasper's prank. I shot over to it and picked it up.

_Edward. I'm sorta sorry about the prank. If you want to kill me, then you'll have to run quick, because I went out the back door as soon as you went to see __your 'beloved' piano. _

_Love from your big bro Emmett (the PRANK MASTER!!)_

_Oh and na na nana na you can't catch me I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!_

_xxx_

I crumpled up the flower post-it note and threw it at the wall. I stalked back into the living-room.

"Do you want to punish Emmett?" I asked.

"It doesn't involve beating him up does it?" Carlisle asked anxiously. I shook my head.

"Oh no. It involves making up the biggest prank ever." I chuckled evilly. Everyone exchanged glances.

"He deserves it!" Rosalie snapped, but smiling at the end. Oh… poor little Emmett. When he returned, he was in for a nasty surprise!


	10. Rubber Ducks

**A.N- Here's what you've all been waiting for… THE CULLENS AND BELLA PRANKING EMMETT!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**JPOV**_

This was the moment we'd all been waiting for. Boy was Emmett going to hate us for this, but we didn't care.

"Alice, how long have we got?" I asked impatiently. Everyone watched her intently, waiting for an answer.

"Five minutes." she grinned cheekily. Bella tightened her grip on Edward's hand out of excitement, Esme exchanged looks with Carlisle, and Rosalie's lips were twitching as if trying to hold back a smile.

_**EMPOV**_

I hummed as I parked the Jeep in our garage, everyone's cars were gone. _Strange_. At least I would have time to think up some brand new pranks without the annoying Eddy poking around in my mind and telling tales. I pushed open the door, the lights were all on. I slumped onto the sofa and grabbed the remote that was lying beside me. I flicked on the TV to the Sports channel; it was a sports news update. I was thinking about the pranks I could do on some of the teachers at school when the channel changed. I froze, I hadn't touched the remote. I glanced up at the TV screen. What I saw disturbed me! It was a horror movie, about a serial killer. I gripped the armrests of the sofa, I was feeling scared.

"Tsk. Emmett McCarty Cullen doesn't get scared." I said to myself. Then I realised that talking to one's self is a first sign of madness… so I stopped. If I could cry…or sweat…or throw up… then I would have. This movie should have been illegal! People were dropping like flies at the hands of this crazed………freak! Then the lights started to flicker, the TV screen flashing on and off. I whimpered. Where was my so called family when I needed them? If my heart wasn't dead, it would have thumped out of my chest. I thought about running for the door, but I'm no coward…. actually maybe I was. I started to run for the door when I heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"The rubber ducks are coming. The rubber ducks are coming for you. The rubber ducks are outside the front door." I heard a raspy voice croak. I squealed, hyperventilating thought I didn't need the oxygen. I galloped up the stairs to mine and Rosalie's room. The lights were out. I fumbled for the switch and nearly had a heart attack. There were rubber ducks _EVERYWHERE!_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Then I heard a loud quacking noise. Maybe it was trying to talk to me in its own language!

"Please don't hurt me! Please! What do you want from me?" I stuttered. The rubber duck didn't answer, so I ran back downstairs for the front door. Just as I got to the bottom of the stairs I realised that the whole living-room was filled with the evil rubber ducks too! I saw a phone in the corner of my eye, I went over to it and grabbed it. I started to dial Rosalie's number when I realised that this phone was plastic. I heard a note come through the door. I rushed over to it and read it.

"Look up." this reminded me of the prank I'd done on Jasper… _WAIT A MINUTE!_ I looked up to see millions of rubber ducks rain down from the ceiling. I shoved them off me and pulled the door open. I sprinted for my life. The rubber ducks were after me, I couldn't ever stop. I ran screaming down the main road of Forks.

"THE RUBBER DUCKS ARE COMING! HHHHEEELPPPP!" I screeched. I saw Edward's Volvo pull beside me. Everyone was in fits of laughter… I should have known. I saw Rosalie in the back seat, clutching her sides and giggling. As much as I loved her… I really hated her for this. THE RUBBER DUCKS COULD HAVE KILLED ME! I stormed off, my arms folded and my lips formed a pout. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into the Volvo. I stared out of the window on the way home. The others dragged me out of the car and pushed me onto the sofa.

"So. Was that enough payback?" Alice laughed. I nodded. Then I became curious.

"Carlisle…was the plastic phone your idea?"

Carlisle smirked.

"Yes. After you swapped my professional medical items for plastic ones, I thought it would be fair to do the same to you." he explained. I turned to Jasper.

"Was it you who wrote the note?" I questioned. Jasper gave a small nod. He looked all smug sitting there… it made me angry. I was just about to leap at him when I suddenly felt all calm. _Damn _Jasper's power. If this was the kind of payback they thought up… then I, the prank master, wouldn't be pranking them anytime soon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N- So? Did you like it? This story has finished now, but I'm still welcoming any reviews! Did you like how I involved bits of the other Cullens' pranks with Emmett's? I thought it seemed like a 'get a taste of your own medicine' moment. HAHA hope everyone liked it!**


End file.
